Ace Attorney What if Series
by Nicole Miku
Summary: You already know. Ace Attorney series. What if series. Leave a PM or review if you want me to continue a story or give me a scenario to write. Be annoying with requests if you have a lot. Just don't pester me to do your stories Always accepting Scenarios
1. Story 1 part 1

What If Stories (Ace Attorney)

Story 1

If Phoenix got together with Maya when she turned 18

Author's note: THIS TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE FIRST AND SECOND GAMES

Phoenix and Maya just got another not guilty verdict. "That was a boring fight. You think Prosecutor Payne would put up a better fight." Maya said. She was getting bored. Trials ended on the first day, she and Phoenix needed little to no evidence, and very little investigation was needed.

"I hear you, Maya. I wish we could go on real investigations or have a real challenge again." Phoenix said looking at her. She looked up and smiled. They exited the courthouse. "Hey it's your birthday today isn't it?" He just remembered

"Yeah it is." Maya said also just remembering.

Phoenix had something planned, "Okay, Let's go back to the office to organize this case."

"Alright." Maya said. Phoenix blushed.

"Why do I feel this way? It's just Maya. I shouldn't be taking advantage like this" Phoenix thought. Lately he's been seeing Maya as not as a assistant but as a women. They went back the rest of the way in silence. Phoenix put the file away and pulled out a picnic basket.

"So we're going for a picnic?" Maya asked. "That's cool."

"I thought it would be nice to do something like this." Phoenix said. "Let's go"

"Alright." Maya said. They went to a grassy plain. Phoenix set up everything.

"This is nice" the spiky haired attorney said as he took off his shoes and sat down on a blanket.

"Yeah this is nice." Maya said taking off her sandals and sitting on the blanket across from Phoenix.

Maya and Phoenix just ate in silence for a little bit until Phoenix couldn't hold it in anymore. "Maya, I have something to tell you."

"Whatsh ish it?" the spirit medium asked with her mouth full

"Please finish what's in your mouth before you speak." Phoenix said sighing. No matter how many times he reminded her she always forgot.

"What is it, Nick?" Maya said finishing what was in her mouth.

"I brought you out here cause I thought this place was beautiful…" Phoenix started

"Well it truly is a beautiful setting." Maya said interrupting.

"... Anyway, I really wanted to say… I wanted to say… I… forget it." Phoenix leaned forward and kissed Maya. She was shocked but didn't resist.

"You love me?" Maya asked after their lips parted.

"Yeah. I do. I understand if you don't feel the same." Phoenix said but Maya kissed him. This shocked Phoenix but he didn't resist and returned it with just as much passion. They just sat there making out for a while.

Sunset eventually came and was leaning back using his arms to keep him up. He had Maya sleeping on his lap. It was about time to get going. "Maya time to wake up." Maya woke up a bit groggily and sat up. When she finally got her bearings she smiled as she looked at her new boyfriend. She helped him pick up everything and put it back in the basket. They held hands and walked back to the office together

Author's Note: 3 things to address. 1: I know this story sucks. 2: My favorite pairing from this series contains the two with Athena Cykes. However after those two this is definitely my 3rd fav. 3rd: I love this series. I've played them all including Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney. So if you have scenario's that contains that game, don't worry I have played it and can get a story out quickly due to that. Alright with that all addressed ahem. If you have any scenarios you want from this series or for me to continue this story, PM or leave a review. Also look at my other what if series and my non what if series. Also go to my profile and vote on the poll. The poll closes 10/29/18


	2. Story 1 part 2

What If Stories (Ace Attorney)

Story 1 part 2

Edgeworth was also in love with Maya

Suggestion by unknown (Meaning they set their name as or is a guest)

Phoenix and Maya have been dating for quite a while at this point. Since then Edgeworth left. But not because he chose death. This time it was for a completely different reason. The note said something about Maya. Phoenix found the note. It read: "Dear reader pass this note on to Maya Fey. I have to go find myself as a way to restrain myself. I didn't just see you as an assistant to Phoenix. I saw you as a women. It started when you put yourself in contempt of court during my trial. I wished to see you before I left. However Wright told me you already left for your village. Even though you're with one of my best friends, I feel like I have to write this or else you're never going to know how I truly feel. I love you Maya. I hope we can meet again." The note ended with that

Phoenix wanted to go punch Edgeworth but he didn't know where he was. He got on a subway and left for Khura'in village, where Maya was. "Maya, I'm here." Phoenix said when he saw her.

"Nick, how are you?" Maya said giving him a hug and kiss.

"I'm good." Phoenix said

"You didn't come back for a social visit. I'm guessing by the look on your face you're angry about something." Maya said looking concerned.

"It's about Edgeworth." The spiky haired attorney said as he handed Maya the note.

Maya read it and blushed. "He loves me." Maya was smiling

"So what do you want to do?" Phoenix asked. He knew Maya loved him but the one thing he wanted more was for her to be happy.

"I don't know. This is all so sudden." Maya said. Phoenix was actually shocked. As Maya was the headstrong one of the two he didn't think she had a girly bone in her body.

"Well just know, I'll be happy with whatever choice you make." Phoenix kissed her. "But wasn't it sudden when I asked you to be mine?"

"But we felt the same way about each other then." Maya said. "Don't worry this note does not change much. If he can't say it in person then I can't be with him. Besides you're my spiky headed attorney." Maya said laughing

"You're my spirit medium."

So the cases would go on as normal. Maybe a little more kissing and hugging and all that junk. Until the trial of Matt Engarde. We have just received notice that Franziska Von Karma had been shot by an unknown assailant and was in the hospital. The judge was about to lay down a not guilty verdict when one word was uttered by a familiar voice. Wright was both happy and angry to hear this voice. Happy to see an old friend. Angry because of the note. The word that was uttered was "OBJECTION." Miles Edgeworth was stepping up to Prosecute this case. Surprised to see him the judge allowed the change for prosecution as Edgeworth knows the facts of the case.

"Nice to see you, Edgeworth." Phoenix said looking angry.

As Edgeworth looked up at him he said "You've must've been the one to find my note. Before we come to terms with violence, let us do battle with words, evidence, logic, and witnesses. This is a trial after all."

The trial would continue as normal and so would the investigation. However at the end things would change. Maya rushes into the defense lobby. But Phoenix would have one thing extra for Maya

"Nick. I'm back." Maya said and she would hug him and then notice Edgeworth. "Huh, E-Edgeworth. So um, Have you uh, found yourself?"

"Yes I have Maya. Thank you for asking. I'm guessing Wright delivered my letter to you."

"Yes and I'm sorry. I can't be with you. You weren't man enough to say it in person."

Edgeworth was hurt but understood. "That was wrong of me and I do apologize. However I understand. Phoenix don't you have something to give and ask her?"

Phoenix got down on one knee and pulled a tiny box out of his pocket. "Maya since we've started working together as more than just an assistant and boss, I've realized there is no other girl for me. You are the one for who I want to spend the rest of my life with. So Maya," He opened the box. There was an engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Without missing a beat, Pearl was jumping up and down. "Say yes, Mystic Maya."

Lotta Hart was there and said. Yeah come on, Maya.

Larry said "Better make me the best man Nick.

Franziska said. "Hmph. This is a special moment for you Maya."

Gumshoe said. "Come on young lady. Give the man an answer."

Edgeworth would say. "Do what you wish, Maya.

Maya would eventually say, "Nick, my answer is yes. I will marry you.

Author's note: I know this wasn't glamorous but there wasn't any way I saw this story playing out. Anyway if you have a scenario PM me or leave a review. Same thing if you want me to continue an existing story. I'll see you all later


	3. Story 2

**What If Stories (Ace Attorney)**

 **Story 2**

 **Klavier Gavin vs Athena Cykes for the trial of Bucky Whet**

 **Suggested by Crimson's AXZ and Snackero**

Nothing much I think would change but a couple of minor of things. So that's what I will be addressing in this story. The first is Athena's surprise. Also I don't know how to spell German words so don't judge it harshly

Athena see's Klavier Gavin across the courtroom on the prosecutors bench. "Oh, Prosecutor Gavin, nice to see you again."

"Ah if it isn't Athena Cykes right?" Gavin said

"Right. What happened to Fraulen though?"

"I wish to guess your real name before I start giving out nicknames." Gavin said.

"Anyway my first question is what are you doing over at the prosecutor's bench?" Athena Cykes not liking the answer she knows she's going to get.

"The look on your face tells me you know the answer but I'll give it to you anyway. The office wanted Nahyuta but as he couldn't get back in time they asked Blackquill." Gavin started and continued. "However since that prosecutor is a witness and Edgeworth is the chief and Franziska is not in the U.S. right now and Godot's in prison. As well as Gatson and Winston Payne are not here as well. That only leaves one prosecutor left." Gavin finished and Athena connected the dots

"NOOO WAYYY." Athena said looking shocked. "Why am I here alone? Where's Apollo when you need him." Athena thinks to herself

"Time to get this show started." Gavin said.

The next thing would be Prosecutor Blackquill asking Gavin about rakugo

"Simon give your testimony. About what you saw naturally." Gavin says laughing.

"Before I start may I ask what you know about rakugo?" Simon asked the prosecution

"I've done a bit of research and refresh myself on a couple stories. The ones that I did refresh myself on are the ones that are to be presented in this case naturally." Gavin said

"Yes but how much do you know?" Simon asked. Gavin would go over the basics of rakugo and a couple things only professionals would know. "Alright, I'll give the case to you."

Next would be the defenses bench scene in which Simon joins you. This would just be a part of a testimony that Athena wouldn't be able to break. Probably by Uendo.

"Ms. Cykes are you done with your cross-examination? If you are this trial will be over." the judge says

"Yes the defense res…" Athena starts

"SILENCE." Someone pipes up from the defense's bench. It turns out to be Simon

"Prosecutor Blackquill are you changing your profession?" Gavin would ask half jokingly.

"No but I wish to have more good soba." Blackquill says. "Now Cykes-dono, listen to each statement whenever you press Uendo."

Eventually the trial goes back to how it would supposed to go. However the last thing would be the after the case. "Simon thank you for helping me." Athena says

"That prosecutor was quite the character." Simon said. "I did a bit of research on him. Apparently he was a rival to Justice-dono."

"Are you serious?" Athena asks.

However the rest would go as normal.

 **Author's note: Not much to say. I know you guys probably wanted more to this but I really don't think much woulds change. However if you want me to continue a story or you want to leave me a scenario leave a review or PM me.**


	4. Story 3

What If Stories (Ace Attorney)

Story 3

Phoenix vs Klavier for the trial of Athena Cykes

Suggested by Crimson's AXZ

Our story begins as Phoenix enters the courtroom. He sees Klavier where Edgeworth should be."Prosecutor Gavin. I thought Edgeworth was supposed to be prosecuting this case."

"Well, Herr Wright, it seems that this case is supposed to bring an end to the dark age of the law. Herr Chief wants to get a jump start on taking down prosecutors who are falsifying evidence." Gavin says snapping his fingers.

"Well do you know the details of the UR-1 incident?" Wright asked. He knew it was going to be an uphill battle no matter what. But he was going to fight for the truth. Even if it destroys him on the inside.

"Yes I read the details and I know what evidence I should use to prove your clients guilty." Gavin said sounding cocky. He thought he had this one in the bag. "I'm also surprised to see you here."

"Well I did get my badge back." Wright said.

"And you're cases were defending a law student, an orca, a pirate and a astronaut." Gavin said. "You and Herr Forehead never cease to surprise me." He said laughing

"I think it's time we start this trial. Ready Gavin?"

"Whenever you and Herr Judge are." Gavin says.

"If the two of you are down with idle chit chat." The judge says as his bald head shines from the sun that was breaking the clouds. "Court is now in session for the trial of Athena Cykes."

"Your Honor the defense was born ready." Phoenix said

"Herr Judge. The Prosecution is ready to rock." Gavin said as he plays the air guitar.

"Before we start, I have two questions. One for each side." The judge says as he goes to the prosecution first. "I thought Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth was supposed to be here."

"Looks like the judge is surprised as I am." The spiky haired attorney thought

"Like I told Herr Wright. The chief is starting to let prosecutors go. Specifically the ones who are forging evidence. As this is the trial that is supposed to be the end of the dark age of the law. Herr Chief asked me to step in for this trial."

"One more question Gavin. This is the man who you accused of using forged evidence in the trial for Zak Gramarye eight years ago."

"Correct Herr Judge. I heard that mistake was cleared up. Just to make it clear I have no ill will and will not accuse unless I truly believe the evidence he provides is fake."

"Alright and Mr. Wright." The judge said looking over at Phoenix

"Yes Your Honor." Phoenix asked

"While I'm still surprised to see you in court again are you sure you are ready to face Prosecutor Gavin." The judge asked and Phoenix nodded his head

"As the misunderstanding is cleared up, and Prosecutor Gavin bears no ill will towards me I see no reason for him to prosecute this trial."

would you like me to give the opening statement Prosecutor Gavin?" The judge asked while knowing Gavin was in the gallery during the Themis Academy case.

"I'll do it Herr Judge." Gavin said.

The trial would go as it had until Simon is to be released.

"I'll put a call into Edgeworth to check out Bobby Fulbright for you." Gavin says. "It will be a gift to you. To bring about a new light age of law."

"Thank you Prosecutor Gavin." Phoenix said and Gavin extends a hand

"I hope this makes up for eight years ago." Gavin said.

Phoenix accepts the handshake. "You were just doing your job. So no hard feelings."

"Gavin. I would like to be released from these chains. I want to claim the phantom myself." Simon said.

"I think you should. I will release you and go make the call." Gavin said and released Simon and looked at the three attorneys. "Herr Wright, Herr Forehead and Fraulen. I hope you do everything you can to bring the phantom to justice."

"Thank you Prosecutor Gavin." Wright says and Gavin leaves to go make the call.

The trial would continue and end the same

Author's note: I'm not sure this is the trial you wanted but it was the best one I could think of at the time. I actually like every last case of every game. I thought it would be better to see them in a courtroom setting rather than an investigation on though. Either way if you want to leave me a scenario or continue an existing one PM or leave a review.


	5. Story 4

What If Stories (Ace Attorney)

Story 4

Mia was poisoned instead of Diego

Suggested by It'sOver8000

Mia was in the library of the courthouse and was getting some coffee. As Marvin Grossberg talked to her, Dahlia Hawthorne slipped something into her drink. She took a sip and fell and was rushed to the hospital. A few years later she wakes up to find out that Marvin and Diego are dead due to Redd White. She was also handed a mirror to find out that her hair went from brown to white. It was longer but it was white.

Also a lawyer by the name of Phoenix Wright has been winning trials even one that put Redd White behind bars. She walks to her old law office. She took a deep breath and walked in. "Hello my name is Mia Fey." The spiky haired attorney looked at her.

"I'm not looking for help." Phoenix said

"I used to work here." Mia said

"So." Phoenix said. As he has spent nearly two years alone he has grown to not talk well to people.

"I would like my job back." Mia said getting angrier and angrier with each time she allowed Phoenix to talk.

"Not my problem." Phoenix said. Mia had enough she slammed her hands on his desk.

"I want my job back." Mia said and Phoenix actually smiled

"I'll give you a chance. We'll work on one case together and if you can prove your worth to me. I'll give you your job back. But you will have to start as my assistant." Phoenix said already knowing he was going to give her the job. He just wanted to give her a test.

They then got the Ron Delite case and Phoenix let Mia be the lead while he took the part of co counsel. Everything happens that it did in the original the only difference is that the prosecuting attorney was Winston Payne. But at the beginning of the first day

"Are both sides red…" The judge stopped short

"Something wrong Your Honor?" Winston asked

"Mia Fey. Is that you?" The judge asked

"Yes it is, Your Honor." Mia said. "Also the defense is always ready, Your Honor."

"Well it is nice to see you but we should catch up at a later date." The judge looked at Winston. "Is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes."

The judge looked at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright as Mia has not been in the game for sometime I need you to keep her in check and raise objections that she does not."

"As you wish, Your Honor"

The trial then proceeds as normal. After the non guilty verdict

"Mia, you can have your job back." Phoenix said

"So you mean I can work where I used to?" Mia asked happier than ever

"Yes. I see you as an equal not just a nuisance. I look forward to working with you." Phoenix said offering a hand shake and Mia accepted

After that everything would proceed as normal. Phoenix would meet Maya and then they would meet Apollo, Trucy and Athena. The only difference would be I don't know who would lose their attorney's badge.

A question I think you're asking is would Phoenix get together with Mia and marry her. I don't think so. As he would have to get to know her again and figure her out. But we can all believe they do

Author's Note: I actually enjoyed writing this one. This was a long one thinking in my head. IF you want to leave a scenario or continue an existing one please PM me or leave a review


	6. Story 5

What If Stories (Ace Attorney)

Story 5

Maya channeled Mia in Spirit of Justice

Suggested by unknown

Our story starts with Maya in the defendants lobby. "I'm sorry, Nick. I wish this didn't happen. And after we just saw each other again." Maya said

"It's alright Maya. We'll get through this like always." Phoenix said

"Yep, let's do this." Maya said and they entered the courtroom.

The trial begins and as Maya is about to be declared guilty. "OBJECTION." Says a female voice on the defenses side. Maya is replaced with Mia.

"Mia." Phoenix said surprised

"Where did the defendant go?" The judge asked

"She's spirit channeling." Phoenix said.

"What did you say?" Nahyuta asked.

"She came here to become the next leader of her village back home." Phoenix explained

"Do you expect us to believe that?" The judge asked

"It's true." Mia said. "I passed from this world more than a decade ago. My sister is channeling me. My name is Mia Fey."

Pohlkunka." The judge said

"The queen should be the only one to channel a spirit." Nahyuta said.

"The point Maya noticed something in the Divination Seance." Mia siad

"What is the point then Ms. Fey?" The judge asked

"Just another lie. Let's just get to the verdict, Your Magistry."

"I actually wish to here this." The judge said

"My sister noticed that the high priest ran up to the Warbaa'd statue of Lady Keera. Is that correct Phoenix?" Mia asked

"Yes. That's true." Phoenix said still shocked at Mia being there

"So if he ran up to it and Maya passed out the only conclusion is that…" Mia started waiting for Phoenix to finish

"He committed suicide." Phoenix said more loudly and more surprised than he or anyone should be.

"OBJECTION! Are you serious?" Nahyuta said slamming his bead necklace down. "Do you have proof of this alleged suicide?"

"OBJECTION! Do you have proof he didn't?" Phoenix said.

"OBJECTION! The defendant's guilt has already been proven."

"OBJECTION! But without looking into this possibility we can't reach a verdict."

"Well? Can the prosecution provide evidence that the high priest's death was not a suicide." The judge said

"I must admit Phoenix Wright. It's been awhile since a lawyer has extended a trial to the second day against me." Nahyuta said.

"I… I don't believe it. Nahyuta are you sure?" The judge asked

"Yes. This lawyer will get to see another day." Nahyuta

The trial would end and investigation would go like normal until the trial begins.

"Due to the police's investigation and no known assailants we will drop the charges against Maya Fey." Nahyuta said looking at Maya.

"What about his disciple?" Phoenix asked

"We must choose to treat this as another suicide as well." Nahyuta said

In the defendant's lobby

"If my sister hadn't helped me we would be dead." Maya said

"That's true." Phoenix said.

Author's note: It could've been worse. If you want to leave me a scenario or continue an existing one, PM me or leave a review


	7. Story 6

What If Stories (Ace Attorney)

Story 6

Von Karma shoots 9 year old Miles

Suggested by Crimson's AXZ and T2isty

Our story begins when the elevator doors open after getting shot by Miles. He sees Gregory Edgeworth, Miles Edgeworth, and a bailiff by the name of Yanni Yogi passed out by the lack of oxygen. Gregory just left a blemish on his record. Von Karma sees a gun at his feet and picks it up. He aims the gun at Gregory but thinks of a better way to get at him. Von Karma turns towards Miles. "Sorry, I hate to do this to a kid." He looks at Gregory, "But next time keep your mouth shut." Von Karma pulls the trigger and Miles is dead.

Gregory wakes up in a hospital. He asks for his son. "Is my son okay?" He asks the doctor who comes to see him.

"I'm sorry. Your son was murdered." The doctor said and Gregory started crying. "There are also no suspects. I'm very sorry Mr. Edgeworth." The doctor leaves so Gregory can cry in peace

"Miles. I will find your killer." Gregory vowed to himself. As soon as Gregory was released from the hospital he went straight to the crime scene. "What's going on?" he asked the lead detective

"A 9 year old boy was… Oh Mr. Edgeworth. I'm sorry about your son." The detective said.

"Thank you. Any evidence or suspects?" Gregory asked. The officer shook his head no and let Gregory investigate the scene for himself. However with only the extra bullet hole to go on, there wasn't much left. Gregory sighed and went back home. For 15 years he spent drinking trying to get over the death of his son.

"15 years has gone by since that fateful day. We went over all the time trying to cheer Gregory up. But it only seemed to make him sadder." Phoenix told Maya. "He lost his job, wife and even his life due to alcohol poisoning."

"Did the police have any leads before it went cold?" Maya asked.

"No. None at all." Phoenix said

"Did a trial ever occur with a suspect?" Maya asked curious about this case.

"No. Since no one saw the killer no one knew who truly did it." Phoenix said

Maya started looking over the file when she actually found something. "Hey Nick, look at this." It was the crime scene photo. "Two bullet holes. Even if it was a ricochet Miles wouldn't have been hit by it. Let's take this info to Gumshoe." Maya said excited

Phoenix however poured over the case file a bit more. He became obsessed with the case since he became a lawyer. "Maya, I found something I have to ask about it as well."

They both went to the the Criminal Affairs Dept. "What do you want?"Was all Gumshoe said after they found him

"We want you to reopen DL-6, the murder of Miles Edgeworth." Maya said.

"Has new evidence come to light?" Gumshoe asked

"Yes, the second bullet hole here. If it did ricochet it wouldn't have hit Miles." Maya said and Gumshoe looked at the scene photo again.

"I can check the markers for it but it looks like you're right." Gumshoe said smiling. "Anything else?"

"What do you know about Manfred Von Karma?" Phoenix said

"Not much. Only taken one vacation for several months in his 40 years of prosecuting. He also hasn't had a single loss ever. We weren't able to… question him." Gumshoe said and called the prosecutors office telling them to close down the office till they got there. "You two better come with me."

"Why, what's going on Gumshoe?" Maya asked

"You two might've blown this case wide open. We never would've suspected Von Karma but you two have raised the possibility."

"How did we do that?" Phoenix asked

"Well you see the moment after the incident is when he took that vacation. If the bullet couldn't hit Miles off a ricochet then it must've gone through the door and hit somebody." Gumshoe explained

"Why would it had to have hit somebody?" Maya asked and Phoenix explained it.

"Maya, there was only one bullet recovered at the scene. The bullet was the one inside of Miles's head. Therefore the only other way a bullet would've been recovered is if it was taken out by a doctor."

"Right but Von Karma doesn't like doctor's." Gumshoe said and brought a metal detector as they walked to a police car.

"So he performed surgery on himself?" Wright asked

"No, he doesn't have the skill too. The bullet must still be inside of him."

They made their way to Von Karma's office. "What do you want Dick?" Von Karma said in his devilish voice.

"I have to perform a test on you Von Karma?" Gumshoe said holding up the metal detector which made Von Karma flinch.

"I refuse now leave." Von Karma screamed

"You will give yourself up to testing." A voice came from the doorway. It was the chief prosecutor Lana Skye.

"Urrgh!" Von Karma was sweating.

"Alright defense where should I start?" Gumshoe asked

"What makes you think I know?" Maya asked

"Start with the shoulder." Phoenix said

"Alright."Gumshoe raised the metal detector to Von Karma's shoulder. It beeped and he was arrested.

"Looks like we have a suspect." Lana said. "I will prosecute him personally." She then points to Phoenix. "What was your part in DL-6?"

"Miles was my friend back in school until he died."

"Thank you for bringing the criminal to justice." That's all Lana said and left the office

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get out but this was the best way I could make this work. If you have any suggestions or want me to continue a story, leave a review or PM me.


	8. Story 7

**What If Stories (Ace Attorney)**

 **Story 7**

 **Gumshoe was the detective for Turnabout Time Travel**

 **Suggested by Crimson's AXZ**

Phoenix had just reunited with Maya and was going to explore the airship when they saw familiar trench coat. "Is that... " Phoenix started before Maya nodded.

"Haven't seen him in a long time." Maya said and walked up to the man in the trench coat. "Gumshoe so happy to see you."

The man turned around an it so happened to be Detective Dick Gumshoe. "Ahh. It's you two. How have you two been?"

"What happened to you Gumshoe? After the case where Godot was arrested you weren't seen for a while." Phoenix said eager to see his detective pal

"Well they transferred me to the narcotics department. I helped them down there for a bit. But Chief Prosecutor called me up and said he needed an "experienced detective." Since apparently Ms. Skye is in someplace called Khura'in he asked for me personally." Gumshoe said beaming. He always like Edgeworth and his time in narcotics hasn't changed that.

"So, Gumshoe think you could give us some info about the case?" Phoenix saud

"Ah right, the case. Yes, I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Gumshoe said

He gave them all the facts to the case and even allowed Phoenix and Maya free reign to investigate as he himself still believed he had a pretty open and shut case. "Thanks Gumshoe we'll take you up on your offer. But I do have one more question for you."

"Shoot pal "

"Who's the prosecutor?" Phoenix asked wondering what trick to use this time.

"Ahh weird thing about that one. For some reason Edgeworth has decided to drop down as chief prosecutor for the duration of this trial." Gumshoe said

"That's not what…" Phoenix started but Gumshoe cut him off

"I'm getting to answering it. Anyhow it seems he wants and will prosecute this case. He was going to get Nahyuta to do it but seeing as how that prosecutor can't get here in time Edgeworth will take up the case."

"Miles vs. Phoenix and Maya. Friends out of court, but rivals in the court." Maya said smiling

"Yep the old team is back together. Me, you two and Edgeworth. At least just for this case but Edgeworth says if I do well here, he'll transfer me back to Criminal Affairs." Gumshoe said smiling

"Then we could investigate like we used to." Maya said

The rest of the story would play out as normal until after the trial

"You're free Ellen." Maya said smiling

"Thank you, Maya and Phoenix. I appreciate it. Now me and my Sorin can live together." Ellen said

"Man that was one doozy of a trial." Gumshoe said smiling. "But as usual you pull a win out of nowhere. Great to see that again."

But what's going to happen next?" Maya asked.

"I don't really know." Gumshoe said looking sad. "But Edgeworth is going to talk to me so hopefully good news."

"I really hope we can work together again, Gumshoe. It was fun teaming up with you " Phoenix said extending a hand out to Gumshoe.

"Same here pal." Gumshoe said smiling and they shook hands

Author's note: I know this one was short but I really don't see it turning out any differently other than those few instances. Anyway if you want me to continue a story or have a suggestion leave a review or PM me.


	9. Story 8

What if Stories (Ace Attorney)

Story 8

Apollo and Athena vs Franziska for the trail of Juniper Woods

Suggestion by Adrift Soul

"Where is Simon Blackquill?" The judge asked.

"Well the paperwork was not sent in time so I got a prosecutor from overseas." Fullbright said.

"Well then where are they?" The judge asked. "Whatever. I have no choice but to give the verdict of Not…" Then the judge got whipped.

"OBJECTION!" A female voice rang throughout the courtroom.

"Not her." The judge said and got whipped again

"Nice to see you too, Your Honor." A woman then stood at the Prosecution Bench.

"Who is she?" Apollo asked."

"How am I supposed to know?" Athena asked

"This is Franziska Von Karma," Fullbright said. "This will be the prosecutor for this case."

"So who are you two?" Franziska asked

"I'm Athena and my co counsel here is Apollo." Athena told him. Frianziska started to leave but Apollo piped up with something that made her stay

"We work for the Wright Anything Agency."

"Wright? As in Phoenix Wright?" Franziska asked

"Yeah that's our boss." Athena said

"Let's start the trial. If I can't beat Phoenix Wright then I can at least beat his apprentices." Franziska said.

The trial would go like normal except for when they walked into the art room again for investigation. "I really need you to stay out of my way." Franziska said to them

"Ms. Von Karma. What are you doing here?" Apollo asked he then got whipped and he fell down.

"Idiot. A Von Karma's victory is always perfect." . "Ask Wright if you truly want to know what I mean."

Wright then met them in the defendants lobby the next day. He told them all about Franziska. "I thought she wouldn't come back."

"Well she's here." Apollo said

The trial would go and end like normal.

"My perfect victory slipped away from me. By these rookies."

"NOT GUILTY" The judge said.

A/N: I think this is the best I could do. I'm also really exhausted. So Have fun. If you have a suggestion for a scenario leave a review or PM me


End file.
